obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Couplers
The most common coupler designs are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as typically used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Couplers of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Compromise Couplers\Wagons transition between otherwise incompatible Couplers. Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. AARx Couplers : AARx Coupler Concept : AARC With 9"HiSlottedNuckle For 1893~1903 Transition From LINK+MILL Couplers : AARD With 9"HiSolidNuckle For 1904~1931 Locos + Wagons : AARE With 11"HiHeavyNuckle For 1932+Later Locos + Wagons : AARF With InterLockBody For 1954+Later Passenger Locos + HazMat\Rotary Wagons : AARH With TightLockBody For 1947+Later Passenger Locos\MultiUnits\Wagons : RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid6 RailCarCoupler.AARx~Vid7 RailCarCoupler.AARH~Vid0 : Standards: AmericanAssocRailways\AAR, AmericanPsgrTransport\APT=AMTraK : AlsoKnownAs Janney\American\DropHead\Nuckle\SwingHead\MasterCarBuilder\VerticalPlane Couplers : Patents: 1873+1874+1879+1882 E.Janney (USVA) : Legislation: 1893 SafetyApplianceAct (USxx) : Manufacturers: AmericanSteel&Foundry, ColumbusCastings, McConway&Torley... : Wide Use In North+Central+SouthAmerica\Africa\Asia\Austrialia\India\Indonesia\Japan\MidEast... : Limited Use On FreightUnits+PassengerUnits+PassengerCoaches In Britain+NewZeaLand : Scale 0.500\0.750 Versions Used On Amusement+Industrial+NarrowGage Railways : JapanRailways Converted UICx Couplers On All Stock To AARx Couplers In 1 Day In 1925 : SouthAfricanRailways Converted UICx To AARx Couplers Over 30+ Years Starting In 1927 : All AARC\AARD\AARE\AARF\AARH Coupler SubTypes Are Compatible & Mate To Each Other : Compromise AARx~UICx Couplers (Drop\SwingHead) Used In Britain+Australia+NewZeaLand : Compromise AARx~RUSx Couplers Used For China~Russia Interchange : Compromise AARx~SCHx Couplers Used For Loco~Unit Rescue WorldWide : Compromise AARx~SHIx Couplers Used For Loco~Unit Rescue In Japan+Venezuela : Compromise AARx~WABx Couplers Used For Loco~Unit Rescue In NorthAmerica : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Release; AARH Couplers May Have FullAuto Pneu+Elec Connections : Maximum Ratings: Draft 650kLb 2891kN, Tonnage 36376ShortTon 33000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 230kLb 1067kN, Tonnage 13227ShortTon 12000MetricTon : CenterOverRail: 1f333 0m406 +\- ?f??? ?m??? For 2f000 0m610 Gage Railways In NorthAmerica : CenterOverRail: 2f396 0m730 +\- 0f229 0m070 For 3f000 0m914 Gage Railways In NorthAmerica : CenterOverRail: 2f542 0m775 +\- ?f??? ?m??? For 3f500 1m067 Gage Railways WorldWide\Typical : CenterOverRail: 2f750 0m838 +\- 0f125 0m038 For 4f708 1m435 Gage Railways In NorthAmerica : CenterOverRail: 2f781 0m848 +\- 0f223 0m068 For 4f708 1m435 Gage Railways In Australia : CenterOverRail: 3f125 0m953 +\- 0f146 0m044 For 4f708 1m435 Gage Railways In Britain : CenterOverRail: 3f500 1m067 +\- 0f125 0m038 For 5f500 1m676 Gage Railways In India : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink ABCx Couplers : ABCx Coupler Concept : : AlsoKnownAs AutoBuffingContact\AutoLink Couplers : 1906 Patent By J.Jepson (Wolverhampton Britain) : Compatible With LINK Couplers, Simular But Incompatible With NORx Couplers : Replaced Outlawed LINK Couplers On NarrowGage Stock In Colonial Africa+Honduras+India+Pakistan : SemiAuto Coupling, SemiAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 35kLb 156kN, Tonnage 1959ShortTon 1777MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal ?f ?m : InfoLink ALBx Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.ALBE~Vid0 : AlsoKnownAs Albert Couplers : 1920s Patent By K.Albert (Krefeld Germany) : Limited Use On PassengerUnits\LightRailVehicles As SemiPermanent DrawBars In Europe : Manufacturers: Dellner(Sweden) : Manual Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 90kLb 400kN, Tonnage 5023ShortTon 4556MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal ?f ?m : InfoLink InfoLink BSIx Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.BSIx~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.BSIx~Vid1 : 1950s Patent By BergischeStahlIndustries(Germany) : Limited Use On PassengerUnits in Germany+Britain+China : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal 3f035 0m925 : InfoLink InfoLink CBBx Couplers : : AlsoKnownAs CenterBufferBeam Couplers : Various Designs\Configurations : Limited Use On NarrowGage Stock In Africa+Europe : Manual Coupling, Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal ?f ?m : InfoLink InfoLink GFAx Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.GFAG~Vid0 : Patent By G.FischerAG(Swiz) : Incompatible SubTypes Include GFANeben\GFAN, GFATram\GFAT, GFAVorort\GFAV : Simular But Incompatible With SCHx\SHIx\WABx Couplers : Limited Use On NarrowGage Stock In BeNeLux+CzechRepublic+SwitzerLand : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 225kLb 1000kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal ?f ?m : InfoLink LINK Couplers : LINK Coupler Concept : : RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid6 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.LINK~Vid0 : AlsoKnownAs Link+Pin\Cone\Mayo\Trichter\Trumpet\VanDorn Couplers : Limited Use On Historic+Industrial Stock World Wide : 1831~1903 Wide Use In America+Europe+BritishColonies Then Replaced Due To Injuries : 1893~1903 Compromise LINK~AARx Couplers Were SlottedNuckle Janney Couplers : Manual Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 69kLb 307kN, Tonnage 3858ShortTon 3500MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: 2f396 0m730 +\- 0f229 0m070 For 3f000 0m914 RailGage In NorthAmerica : CenterOverRail: 2f750 0m838 +\- 0f125 0m038 For 4f708 1m435 RailGage In NorthAmerica : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink MILL Couplers : MILL Coupler Concept : : AlsoKnownAs MillerHook&Platform Couplers : 1863~1866 Patents By E.Miller (Brooklyn USNY) : 1863~1903 Used On Passenger Wagons In NorthAmerica; Replaced By AARx Couplers : Slotted For Transition To LINK+AARx Couplers On Locos & FreightWagons : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal 2f750 0m838 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink NORx Couplers : NORx Coupler Concept : : RailCarCoupler.NCDA~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.NCDA~Vid1 : AlsoKnownAs Norwegian\Chopper\Jones\Yoke Couplers : Simular But Incompatible With ABCx Couplers : Wide Use On NarrowGage Stock In Europe+Africa+Asia+Australia+Britain+India+NewZealand : SemiAuto Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 55kLb 245kN, Tonnage 885ShortTon 803MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal ?f ?m : InfoLink InfoLink RUSx Couplers : RUSx Coupler Concept : : RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid4 RailCarCoupler.RUSS~Vid5 : AlsoKnownAs RUSsian\Willison\AutoKuppler\SovietAuto Couplers : SubType RUS1\SA1 Patented 1913 By J.Willison (Derby Britain) : SubType RUS2\SA2 Developed 1930 By NationalCastingCo(USIL) For RussianRailways : SubType RUS3\SA3 Developed 1945 By RussianRailways For Heavier\Longer Trains : SubType RUS4\SA4\AK69 Developed 1969 By Knorr For Russ~Euro Interchange : SubType RUS5\SA5\CAKv\ZAKv Developed 2002 By WABCo For Russ~Euro Interchange, FullAuto : All RUS1\RUS2\RUS3\RUS4\RUS5 SubTypes Are Compatible & Mate To Each Other : Wide Use On BroadGage Lines In Russia+EastEurope+NorthEurope+MidEast : Limited Use On Industrial+Mining Stock In America+Europe : Compromise RUSx~AARx Couplers For Russ~China Interchange : Compromise RUSx~UICx RUS4\SA4\AK69 & RUS5\SA5\CAKv\ZAKv Couplers For Russ~Euro Interchange : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Release; RUS5\SA5\CAKv\ZAKv Has FullAuto Pneu+Elec Connections : Maximum Ratings: Draft 661kLb 2940kN, Tonnage 9149ShortTon 8300MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 430kLb 1912kN, Tonnage 5952ShortTon 5400MetricTon : CenterOverRail: 3f333 1m016 +\- 0f208 0m064 For 5f000 1m524 Gage Railways Of Russian Influence : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink SCHx Couplers : SCHx Coupler Concept : : RailCarCoupler.SCHx~Vid5 RailCarCoupler.SCHx~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.SCHx~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.SCHx~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.SCHx~Vid3 RailCarCoupler.SCHx~Vid4 : AlsoKnownAs ScharfenbergKupplong\SchaKu\Dellner\Voith Couplers : 1903 Patent By K.Scharfenberg (Kaliningrad Russia) : Includes Compatible SubTypes 10\35\55\140\330\430\5301 : Simular But Incompatible With GFAx\SHIx\WABx Couplers : Global Use On Modern PassengerUnits, Limited Use On FoundryWagons For FullAutoRemoteOperation : Compromise SCHx~UICx & SCHx~AARx Couplers For Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 338kLb 1500kN, Tonnage 1102ShortTon 1000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal 2f750 0m838 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink SHIB Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.SHIB~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.SHIB~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.SHIB~Vid2 : 1930s Patent By M.Shibata(JapanRail) : Simular But Incompatible With GFAx\SCHx\SHIN\WABx Couplers : Limited Use On Passenger Units In Japan+Venezuela : Compromise SHIx~AARx Couplers Used For Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal ?f ?m : InfoLink InfoLink SHIN Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.SHIN Vid0 RailCarCoupler.SHIN Vid1 : 1964 Patent By Shinkansen(JapanRail) : Simular But Incompatible With GFAx\SCHx\SHIB\WABx Couplers : Limited Use On Express\HiSpeed PassengerUnits In Japan : Compromise SHIx~AARx Couplers For Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal ?f ?m : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink UICx Couplers : : RailCarCoupler.UICx~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.UICx~Vid2 RailCarCoupler.UICx~Vid3 : Standards By UnionInternatChem\UIC(Europe) : AlsoKnownAs British\Buffer\English\Euro\Instanter\Screw Couplers : 1830 Development\Evolution From Simple Chains By LiverpoolManchesterRailway : Wide Use In Britain+Africa+Europe+India+IreLand+MidEast+NewZeaLand : Limited Use In Asia+Australia+SouthAmerica : Historic Use In Japan Before 1925 Then Replaced By AARx Couplers : Compromise UICx~AARx Couplers AreKnownAs DropHead\SwingHead Couplers : Compromise UICx~RUSx Couplers AreKnownAs AK69\SA4 Or CAKv\SA5 Couplers : Compromise UICx~SCHx Couplers AreKnownAs Dellner Couplers : Manual Coupling; Manual Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft 303kLb 1350kN, Tonnage 4409ShortTon 4000MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft 191kLb 850kN, Tonnage 2755ShortTon 2500MetricTon : CenterOverRail: 2f396 0m730 +\- 0f021 0m006 For 3f500 1m067 Gage Railways In NewZeaLand : CenterOverRail: 3f448 1m051 +\- ?m??? ?m??? For 4f708 1m435 Gage Railways In Britain+Europe : CenterOverRail: 3f500 1m067 +\- 0f125 0m038 For 5f500 1m676 Gage Railways In India : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink UICx Couplers Require Left+Right Buffers With These Nominal Mounting Dimensions : CenterOverRail: 2f461 0m750, Center~Center: ?f??? ?m??? On 3f281 1m000 Gage : CenterOverRail: 3f448 1m051, Center~Center: 5f871 1m789 On 4f708 1m435 Gage : CenterOverRail: 3f543 1m080, Center~Center: 6f000 1m829 On 5f000 1m524 Gage : CenterOverRail: 3f281 1m000, Center~Center: 6f250 1m905 On 5f250 1m600 Gage WABx Couplers : WABA Couplers : WABC Couplers : WABN Couplers : WABT Couplers : RailCarCoupler.WABH~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.WABH~Vid1 RailCarCoupler.WABN~Vid0 RailCarCoupler.WABN~Vid1 : AlsoKnownAs Westinghouse\Budd Couplers : Various Incompatible SubTypes & Sizes: WABA\WABC\WABN\WABT : Simular But Incompatible With GFAx\SCHx\SHIx Couplers : Used On Modern Transit Stock In NorthAmerica+Australia After 1915 : Compromise WABx~AARx Couplers\Cars Used For Unit~Loco Rescue+Maintenance : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal 2f750 0m838 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink WARD Couplers : WARD Coupler Concept : : 1903 Patent By F.Ward (USIL) : Limited Use On 1905~1935 British LondonUnderGround+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight Stock : Requires Problematic SafetyChains That Drag & Often Short The 3rdRail : Replaced By WEDG Couplers On 1936+Later Transit Stock; Still Used On Legacy Maintenance Stock : SemiAuto Coupling; SemiAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal 1f296 0m395 : InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink WEDG Couplers : WEDG Coupler Concept : : AlsoKnownAs Wedgelock\London Couplers : Limited Use On 1936+Later British LondonUnderground+GlasgowSubway+IsleOfWight Stock : FullAuto Coupling; FullAuto Release : Maximum Ratings: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : Typical Service: Draft ?kLb ?kN, Tonnage ?ShortTon ?MetricTon : CenterOverRail: Nominal 1f296 0m395 : InfoLink